1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door seal device comprising a combination of a main seal and a door cutline seal for sealing a space defined between a body opening edge and an upper surface of a door frame.
2. Prior Art
A conventional door seal device will be described with reference to FIG. 1 to 3 The door seal device as illustrated in FIG. 2 comprises a main seal 82 and a subsidiary seal (hereinafter referred to as a sub-seal) 81 which is integrated with the main seal 82. The door seal device as illustrated in FIG. 3 comprises a main seal 93 and a sub-seal 92 which is provided independent of the main seal 93. Denoted at 60 is a glass run and 70 is a garnish. The door seal device as illustrates in FIG. 2 is excellent in that the sub-seal 81 is well held by a door frame 20.
However, this door seal device has such problems that the shape is complex and the formation thereof such as extrusion and molding in the corner thereof is difficult. The door seal device as illustrated in FIG. 3 has no problem in the formation thereof but the sub-seal 92 is not, well held by the door frame 20.
Each of these door seal devices as illustrates in FIGS. 2 and 3 has its merits and demerits as set forth. Accordingly, the conventional door seal device should be improved.